Stereo Hearts
by Lara Pond
Summary: Hay cosas que están destinadas a pasar..


**_Disclaimer: Lok_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Stereo Hearts<span>_**

Asami siempre escuchaba siempre esa radio, era raro pero entre todas las que había en la República, ella había elegido una en particular…esta, en donde siempre alguien hablaba siempre, una chica, con voz decidida pero a la vez con momentos suaves que ella adoraba, era raro porque nunca había encontrado una voz femenina que le gustara, salvo la de su madre, pero ya no la tenía con ella, así que era extraño, pero aun así no podía evitarlo ni quería hacerlo.

Todo porque al escuchar esa suave voz algo más gruesa que la suya pero sin caer a parecer masculina, su corazón se aceleraba. Su respiración se hacía pesada y profunda, podía sentir algo de nervios y cuando escuchaba como la otra exhalaba aire ella tenía estremecimientos o escalofríos.

Era extraño, sí, pero le encantaba esa sensación, y por primera vez se sentía que era dominada por una acción exterior que encima era de una desconocida, y para aumentar todo era algo que hacía por su gusto no algo que su padre le obligase a hacer.

—Asami, la cena ya está lista—Se escuchó una voz que interrumpió su tren de pensamientos.

—Ya voy a comer—Le respondió y se quitó los auriculares para irse.

La verdad no podía evitarlo, así que tendría que comer lo más rápido que pudiera para volver comenzar a escuchar la radio.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado varios meses más de un año de que escuchaba esa radio, la amaba, más cuando hablaba más de un bloque entero la chica misteriosa, pero le encantaba.<p>

—Bueno ahora tenemos un último anuncio antes de dejarle con la música—Escuchó y alzó una ceja de curiosidad, porque normalmente no hacían ningún anuncio a menos que algo realmente malo haya pasado en ese momento, así que temió por un momento algo malo.

Y lo había hecho bien.

—…pasa que dentro de unos tres días ya no seguiré en esta radio, porque me mudaré a la República y no podré continuar, lo siento por lo que escuchaban mis segmentos—Decía la chica.

Asami solo se quedó algo sorprendida.

¿De verdad?

Pero si esa desconocida había hecho de sus peores días algo pasable, le había hecho sentir rara, y disfrutar volver a su casa a pesar de odiar pasar más tiempo con el exigente de su padre y todo lo que le pedía.

Lo malo es que nada podía hacer.

Así que apagó la radio antes de que terminase todo, y se tiró en su cama molesta.

* * *

><p>Había pasado y de verdad había comenzando a olvidar todo el tema de esa chica misteriosa.<p>

Pero pensó en hacer algo de su vida así que mientras se dirigía a un lugar específico llevaba todo lo que necesitaba para poder hacer la entrevista o lo que fuera.

Pero chocó a la mitad del camino.

Dolida por la caída, miró al culpable, quería decirle algo hiriente porque hacía frío y el suelo estaba con nieve, se había manchado la ropa con su café y más

Pero no pudo, porque era una chica, una muy atractiva chica, y más porque se quedó hipnotizada con ella

Tenía pelo corto, se veía suave, café oscuro, se veía atlética también, morena de piel, y unos ojos…

—Azules…—Se quedó que no podía moverse, porque esos ojos eran profundos y más brillante que lo que pudo haber visto en toda su vida. Nada se comparaba.

Y la otra se disculpó con la mirada y sin decir nada le ayudó a levantarse aunque insistió que podía sola, eso le sorprendió.

Y así cuando se levantó, la otra limpió lo que pudo de su abrigo con su agua control y volvió a mirarle algo con pena.

—Descuida, estoy bien, y también fue mi culpa— Pero entonces cuando se estuvo por ir, la desconocida encontró que casi se dejaba un papel.

Era la invitación a ser una comentarista en la radio, y en eso se quedó sorprendida pero sonriente.

—Vaya hace mucho que no escucho de esto, pero suerte—Le dijo por primera vez, y era raro que hablase, eso le dejó totalmente en shock.

Y mientras se marchó solo se le pudo quedar mirándole.

—Es ella…—Y no pudo dejar de sonreír por el resto del día.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado, y solo por su voz.

Vaya que era idiota, pero no podía evitarlo.


End file.
